


loss of control

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blindfolds, M/M, Riding, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared blindfolds Jensen and Jensen has to adjust to losing some control. <br/>day 25: sensory deprivation</p>
            </blockquote>





	loss of control

Blindfolds weren’t generally a thing that Jensen liked – he didn’t prefer the feeling of losing control and not knowing what was happening around you. But Jared had asked all hesitant and hopeful and Jensen is a sucker for even a hint of a pout on his boyfriend’s face and so he said yes. Of course he did. It’s _Jared_. While Jensen may not like giving up control, he does trust Jared with everything and anything.

It’s not so bad actually – since he can’t see anything, he has to focus on his other senses to help make up for the sensory deprivation. 

He can smell the sweat and sex in the air. He can also smell hints of Jared’s cologne – almost gone after a long day, but still there and tantalizing. 

He can hear the soft sounds as Jared kisses every inch of Jensen’s skin. The snap of lube and little gasps Jared and he himself are making sound deafening almost. 

He can feel the drag of the hints of stubble on Jared’s jaw. The rough scrape feels delicious down his skin, hiatus meaning they don’t bother about shaving. He can feel tingles travel over him as Jared pays special attention to every erogenous zone Jensen has. 

He can almost taste the tension in the air – the want, lust, and love combination putting him on edge.

“Jared stop teasing me and do something already!” Jensen feels like Jared’s been messing around for hours and he either needs to fuck him or be fucked already. He tells Jared as much for Jared to just do that stupid low sexy as fuck laugh. 

“I’ll get you there. Have I ever let you down?” Jared whispers in his ear, covering Jensen completely and lazily rocking his hips down so their hard dicks press together creating friction. Jensen’s hands move to Jared’s hips, holding him still as he tries to arch up. Jared tilts his hips away, pulling Jensen’s hands away and tutting at him.

“I asked you to trust me, Jensen,” Jared tells him and damn, he sounds so disappointed. Jensen gives up in defeat, lets out a huff, and drops his hands back onto the bed. 

“Sorry, I’ll be better.”

“That’s all I ask.” Jared places a gently kiss on top of each covered eyelid and starts nipping his way down Jensen’s body. Jared gets to Jensen’s cock and sucks the tip of it into his mouth. Jensen can just picture the hollowing of Jared’s cheeks as he sucks and man, imagination is a powerful thing. A few seconds later, Jared rolls down a condom over Jensen’s cock and quickly rubs some lube on it too.

Jensen can see Jared positioning himself on top of Jensen, and his hands fly back up to Jared’s hips. Jared holds the base of Jensen’s dick and starts to sit on it and the sensations feel amazing coursing through Jensen. He feels like he’s drunk on the endorphins from just feeling instead of seeing and it feels divine. Jared pushes himself up and down a few times until he’s completely seated and adjusted and each minute motion sends frissons of desire up and down Jensen’s body. 

“Ready?” Jared asks and Jensen tightens his hands in response. Jared bucks and rides him like a cowboy, every movement made even better because he’s more focused on the sensations than just seeing Jared writhe on his dick. The sounds Jared’s making seem crisper, too, and Jensen can see Jared finding the right angle in his mind. It makes for a gorgeous picture. Jared gets a rhythm going and Jensen tries to help, meeting Jared’s thrust and murmuring words of endearment and encouragement.

“Know you look so good on my cock right now, Jay. Love the way you take it and ride my dick so perfect. Bet you’re close. Do it, Jared. Use me and come for me.”

It’s probably a handful of minutes later and Jared clenches around him tumbling the both of them into orgasm. Jared topples on top of him and sluggishly pulls off Jensen’s blindfold. He’s glad for the dim light and the ability to take everything in. He loves seeing Jared’s face pre, post, and during orgasm – the minute changes are incredible. Jensen pulls Jared in for a kiss, slow and sweet and thinks that maybe loss of control every once in awhile isn’t a bad thing.


End file.
